Seto and the Shadow Demon ch 1
by atemfan
Summary: This story is a yaoi parody of Beauty and the Beast.


Story summary

Thisstory is a yaoi parody of Beauty and the Beast.

**Bold= **angry/yelling/upset (including semi upset/angry/yelling/shocked)

_Italicize=_ normal thinking

A/N= Author Notes

(**Yami** toHikari)

/Hikari to **Yami**

Seto Kaiba as Belle

Yami Yugi as the Shadow Demon

Sutem as Gaston

Yang the cat as Lumière

Jenna the vampirecat as Mrs. Potts

Bucky Deathreaper as Cogsworth

The Narrator- Jeff Young

Kami the vampirecat as Chip

Sugi Suto as LeFou

Michael Kaiba as Maurice

White Lightening – Seto's horse.

Tristan Taylor as Wardrobe

Zagome as the Featherduster

Demon Yami as Demon dog

Demon Wolves

Yami Bakura as Monsieur D'Arque

Duke Devlin as Stove aka Chef Bouche

Oliver Darkthorn as Bookseller

Valon as the Baker

Three of the girls from Dark Prince Yugi's harem role-play as the girls who fall in love with Yami Sugi.

Enchantress- Dark Yuki

Kevin: Warning: There will be violence, cursing, Seto Kaiba will be OOC in this story and play the role of Belle. Yami will also be OOC. Yami plays the role of the Shadow Demon. Yami wears the Sennen Puzzle and uses shadow powers. Yami will have an eating and fat fetish. Yami's age in this story is 21 yrs. old. There will also be yaoi. (Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi "Prideshipping") This fanfic is not for children who dislike violence etc. A lot of the characters in this story will be OOC.

The word manwife is © Riyuyami.

Rex the hamster: Atemfan/yugimotofan does not own Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi and Beauty and the Beast/Beauty and the Beast musical © The Walt Disney Company/ Walt Disney, She owns plenty of original characters like Trey Firewhip, Arthur Starthorn, etc. ***Warning*** Yami Yugi will be a little moody at times due to the fact he's been given some sort of a computer program as an upgrade that causes him to eat a lot etc.

Yami Yugi: Warning: This fanfiction is rated M for mature since there is language and adult themes like yaoi (boy X boy sex), mpreg, and violence. This story's genre is romance/friendship. Atemfan/yugimotofan doesn't own any real world food/drink brands or music/bands/artists. There are going to be songs in some of the chapters.

Seto and the Shadow Demon is a yaoi parody of the Disney Broadway musical version of Beauty and the Beast.

There are no songs in chapter one. Here's a list of the songs in the story.

1. Seto- Belle (Seto Kaiba), Gaston (Yami Sugi), & Townspeople  
2. Seto (Reprise) - Belle (Seto Kaiba)  
3. Sutem- Gaston (Sutem), Lefou (Sugi), & Townspeople  
4. Sutem (Reprise) - Gaston (Sutem) & Lefou (Sugi)  
5. How Long Must This Go On - Shadow Demon (Yami Yugi)  
6. Be Our Guest- Lumière (Yang), Mrs. Potts (Jenna), & Enchanted Objects  
7. If I Can't Love Him- Shadow Demon (Yami Yugi)  
8. Something There- Belle, Shadow Demon (Yami Yugi), Lumière (Yang), Cogsworth (Bucky Deathreaper), & Mrs. Potts (Jenna)  
9. Human Again (released in the 2001 special edition) - Lumière (Yang), Cogsworth (Bucky Deathreaper), Mrs. Potts (Jenna), Wardrobe (Tristan), Chip (Kami) & Enchanted Objects  
10. Seto and the Shadow Demon - Mrs. Potts (Jenna)  
11. If I Can't Love Him (Reprise) - Shadow Demon (Yami Yugi)  
12. Mob Song- Gaston (Sutem), Lefou (Sugi), Enchantress- (Dark Yuki) & Townspeople

Seto and the Shadow Demon chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a far-off land, a young Egyptian Prince named Yami lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, Yami was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. "**Bring me some food and drinks. I'm hungry and thirsty**!" The servants brought Yami lots of food and drinks. Yami swallowed the food whole and drank all the drinks. After Yami finished the food and drinks he went upstairs and laid down on his bed. "I'm stuffed. I need to rest." Yami took off his shirt and put it on a table. Yami put his hands on his stomach. "I ate well today. My stomach's quite big." Yami chuckled to himself. Yami yawned and fell asleep. Yami kept doing the same thing every day.

But then, one winter's night, a female cat named Dark Yuki came to the castle and offered Yami a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. "I offer you this rose in return for shelter from the cold." Repulsed by her odd appearance, Yami sneered at the gift "**I don't want your stupid rose cat**!", and turned the cat away "**Get out of here before I give you a Mind Crush and send you to the Shadow Realm**!" But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, "**I already told you before I don't want your stupid rose cat! Now be gone before I give you a Mind Crush**!"

The cat turned into a beautiful Enchantress. Yami tried to apologize "I'm sorry I thought you were just some ordinary cat. Please forgive me.", but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. "**You have no kindness in your heart you wretched human**!" And as punishment, Dark Yuki transformed Yami into a hideous shadow demon, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. "**That will teach you not to mess with me you hideous monster**! Ha ha ha" The Enchantress vanished. "**Holy Ra I'm a monster**! No one from the outside world would want to look at me now." Ashamed of his monstrous form, Yami concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose Dark Yuki had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until Yami's 21 birthday. If he could learn to love another, and earn his love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a shadow demon for all time. As the years passed, Yami fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love...a shadow demon? "It's hopeless. All hope is lost. I'll never find someone who will take me as I am."

To Be Continued…


End file.
